There Just Has To Be Jack
by sirli
Summary: Jack has worked hard to build a new life for herself after Riddick left her 8 years ago. Now he's back, she's not thrilled. JR! Post PB, no TCOR.


"**There Just Has To Be Jack" by sirli**

**Summary: Jack has worked hard to build a new life for herself after Riddick left her 8 years ago. Now he's back. J/R! Post PB, no TCOR**

**Rating: M for language, drinking and sex.**

**Feedback: is appreciated. Let me know if you want this to continue, I have something with a little more action in mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own shit when it comes to Riddick & CO. I wish, oh I SO wish I'd own real-life vin diesel, but – that's never gonna happen, right? sob**

* * *

Jack sat in her new kitchen. In her new apartment. On a completely new system. _Her New. Life._ And how entirely wrong it felt deep down inside... 

For a 22 year old woman life should be all about fun. Jack disagreed. Her life after T2 had been about heartache and masquerade. This was going to be her new start for a normal life she had decided to live. Her graduation of the New Mecca University had been her closure. We all need goodbyes, no matter how hard they are. And saying goodbye to the distant memory of Riddick had been the hardest yet.

Jack sighed and instead of thinking about her painful past, she finished her unpacking. Her new job at a chemistry-lab famous for excellent results was going to start tomorrow. And she – a young talented chemist – was planning to take the discoveries to the whole new heights. She's going to make it big time.

* * *

Imam was sitting on the living room couch watching Riddick as he poured himself another glass of whiskey he had brought with himself.

"Riddick, drinking is bad. Alcohol turns even the finest of us into -" Imam was saying, when Riddick cut him off.

"Aren't I a beast already, holy man?" he said and emptied his glass with single gulp. Imam didn't bother to argue. So they sat in the quiet room for a while.

"I tried to be back for her graduation. Something came up," Riddick broke the silence. He sounded sad.

Imam nodded and said: "I know you tried." _But she doesn't._

Few minutes passed before Riddick asked Imam to tell him something about Jack. "How has she been since the last time we talked?"

Imam didn't know where to start. Ever after T2 Riddick had been all over the galaxy, but never at New Mecca. Imam wondered if Riddick knew just how much it had hurt Jack to be the forgotten one… But Imam and Riddick had always been in contact as Riddick took great interest in Jack's doings and wellbeing. And Imam had followed their savior's wish to keep it a secret form Jack.

"Well, her graduation went perfect. She has never looked more beautiful or proud. You should've seen it – she was glowing! The same night her friends from the university had a big party. She went there too, of course. I am ashamed to admit that I have had so little influence over her, but she came home very drunk. Next evening, when she woke up, she told me that she had broken off her relationship with Gregor. He was never good enough for her in my opinion, even if I shouldn't say so. Jack explained that she wants to have a new start once she moves to the planet Leamont; and Gregor could never be a part of it. I don't know what opened her eyes, but… And – four days later – I told her to take care and watched as her ship took off," he finished.

Riddick only nodded. What could he say?

"Good. I am happy that she has a normal life she deserves and that she finally grew out of idolizing me," he mumbled.

Imam looked at his friend. Riddick didn't look happy. If anything, he had a totally lost look upon his face.

"Here's her address. In case of emergency you might need to contact her," Imam told hesitatingly. He handed a piece of paper to Riddick. Imam preyed he hadn't done a big mistake.

* * *

Riddick sat on the pilot's seat on his ship and stared at the piece of paper in his hand. He had looked at it so many times already that knew Imam's handwriting by heart now. Every letter was so familiar.

Somehow, Riddick couldn't explain how even if he would've really tried, he was on Leamont. _On her planet._

_What now_, he asked from himself.

* * *

Another day had passed and Jack felt very tired. She worked hard, sometimes up to 16 hours a day. But she didn't complain – Jack had already been promoted to the scientists' group she wanted to work with. No more cleaning laboratories and filing others' work. Now she was doing what she had wanted to do all along. Changing the world. 

She opened the door to her tiny flat. The place wasn't much. Big living room combined with the kitchen-corner, and a smaller bedroom connected to the bathroom. But then again, Jack didn't spend much time at home, so it didn't matter.

She toed off her shoes and threw her jacket to the couch. _Food, shower, sleep…_

Phone rang and Jack looked at the holo before answering it.

"Hey, Mike," she greeted without much enthusiasm. Mike was one of her co-workers, and sort of a friend.

"Hey, babe," he said with a wink. Jack only rolled her eyes. She had already learned on her first day of work not to waste her breath commenting his idiotic choice of pet-names. "It's Saturday night and I was thinking if you have plans."

"Yes, Mike, I do, but none of them involve you," she told him with the sweetest smile possible. "You and the boys having a party again?"

"Well, it won't be a real party if you're missing, sugar," Mike teased her. "It is 11 PM and tomorrow's off even for a workaholic like you. What better can you be doing, hon?" he whined childishly to convince her.

Jack thought about it. Her social life was close to zero, her love life non-existent. But then again – if she wants to stay in, who else is there to impress with her so called wild life?

"Sorry, no can do, Mike. Have fun and tell me all about it on Monday, ok?" she told him with evident regret in her tone, that she truly didn't fell the least bit.

"But, babe! You are the best at mixing the chemicals we have stolen from work into this amazing drug of yours! What if we accidentally…"

Jack cut him off. "I've told you! If you're dumb enough to take that shit, then at least take the responsibility for side effects! Right?" she asked him very irritated. "And last Friday was a one time thing, Mike. Remember that!"

She closed the line and went to the fridge to get a drink, still fuming with anger. Few simple moves she needed to do made very loud noise as she searched for her energy drink.

"Hello, Jack."

She turned around faster than the eye could catch. Riddick stood by her bedroom door. She guessed he had to be hiding there when she came in.

"Hello, Riddick. What are you doing here?" she managed to say without her voice starting to tremble.

"Waiting for you," he replied.

Neither of them moved, they just looked at each other.

Riddick had seen pictures of Jack, but he hadn't been prepared for the unique charm she possessed in real life. Her long black hair, radiant eyes, full lips, sexy figure… Everything he once knew about Jack had changed. _She has turned into this completely new person. Woman. _

Jack couldn't believe her eyes. Riddick hadn't changed at all. Still wearing goggles, head still shaved bold, dressed in black_… The only thing different on this picture,_ Jack thought, _is me. Now I am strong enough to handle him. He can never break me again.

* * *

_

_I guess there should have been a heavy rainstorm and lightning outside to add a dramatic feel to it,_ Jack thought cynically. _Or there should be an earthquake, so Riddick could save me. Again. And everything would be a O.K. Again. But nothing is the same now._

She didn't bother to ask how he had gotten in. Instead, she asked: "What do you want?"

Riddick's face was blank. As Jack remembered it. "I came to see how you are."

"A little too late, isn't it? Like YEARS too late. Isn't it?" Jack calmly commented still standing by her fridge, holding her drink.

Riddick watched as she coolly opened the bottle and took a sip. He could smell how different feelings passed through her. Surprise and fear. Anxiety and hatred. Very little hope and a lot of disappointment. He didn't like this situation, but then again – who did he have to blame for how things had turned up but himself?

Riddick came closer. Jack sighed and decided to get through this with minimal pain. _Not as if he'd go away if I told him to._

"Do you want a drink? Coffee? Juice? Whiskey?"

Riddick smiled. He had been given a chance. _And she remembers my favorite drink. _"Whiskey would be great. Thanks, Jack," he said.

Jack had a feeling that tanking her had nothing to do with the whiskey she was offering. "Take a seat then, Riddick," she told him while searching her cupboards for the right glasses. He did so and watched as she came back with two glasses in one hand and a bottle half empty in the other.

They sat in uncomfortable silence until both had drained two big drinks. Felt like they both needed some encouragement. Riddick was the first to start. "Imam said you were happy with your new job."

Jack was surprised. "You've kept in touch with Imam?"

Riddick only nodded. Somehow he felt guilty about it. Bizarre, he hadn't known he could still feel this way. Then again – Jack had always been his soft spot.

Even though Jack wanted to start a fight because of this, she decided not to. She just didn't care enough. What's done is done. "Yes, I am happy, with everything. Couldn't be better!" she finished with fake passion hoping one day she could believe in her own words too.

Riddick took another drink. "So… Messing with drugs, huh?" he asked. A part of his brain was busy trying to find any subject to talk about. He had never felt like this – that he needed to connect with someone. But the other part of his brain informed him that mentioning drugs is no way to start a conversation. _Too late._

Jack only smiled vaguely in response. "If you have a bad habit to listen in on others' private calls, then I think you also heard that there was only one time I went along with their game." _And why am I defending myself? He's a mass-murderer! _

"Game?" Riddick asked.

"Umm…When chemists have a party they…make or test new…recipes," she told him hesitantly. This wasn't the way she wanted her life to look like for her ex-idol! She wanted to be absolutely above all this, she wanted to be ice cold! _So much of that…_

He only nodded.

Jack mentally kicked herself. For a moment she had felt like that _kid_ again. But she pulled herself together fairly quick and took another drink. She was pondering if this little get-together aka Jack's personal hell would end sooner if she'd get wasted.

"Nice apartment," Riddick said and gestured to his surroundings. Jack looked as if he had to be joking, but didn't sense any irony in his words.

"Yeah, well, I'm half way through furnishing it."

"But you've lived here for 7 months, right?" he asked.

Jack was stunned. Just _how much does he know about my life? _"Right. But the work keeps me busy as hell."

"I understand," he stated in the most casual way. His voice was just as low as Jack remembered it. _So strong and trustworthy. But we all know the second one is as fake as prostitutes' smile, don't we?_

"What is it exactly that you do there?" he continued.

"If I tell you, I'd have to kill you," Jack stated seriously. Riddick smiled, Jack didn't. "It's partly classified, but my main area has to do with medications and…sort of drugs," she told him. Jack saw him raising an eyebrow at the drugs part, so she explained. "Empire's military-stuff. Very classified."

Riddick didn't ask no more. Because of his past Jack had feared that Riddick might want her to tell more. Polite Riddick came as a nice surprise.

Jack couldn't remember how many drinks she had had. She was never a big drinker, so by now she felt rather tipsy. _Good!_ she thought. _I like being drunk, makes this whole family-reunion- wannabe actually tolerable!_

"So!" she started loudly, "what have you been up to all these years, Riddick?" A long time ago she had promised to herself to never take interest in his life. After all, Riddick hadn't been interested in hers. But… things change. And some things can be forgotten. Especially under the divine influence of alcohol!

"This and that. I have a clean record since recently. This is why I dared to come here. I work for a security company."

"Really? Doesn't seem like your kind of a thing. I kind of remember you being the number one enemy of your current self… And how do you find it?" she asked.

Riddick shrugged and chose not to pick up on her bait. "Work is work. It pays well." His tone and expression said everything his words didn't. Riddick must have hated his job and Jack guessed he was looking for a break. "But it feels good to not being chased," he added with a little more optimistic note to it.

"Yeah, I can imagine that," she agreed. The whiskey bottle was running empty. Jack stumbled up, surprised of how weak her legs suddenly felt, to go and get the next bottle.

Riddick wasn't drunk at all. Few regular whiskeys were nothing for a man of his weight and experience. But he could see that Jack was quite drunk. Riddick guessed she will soon either run to the toilet to puke or fall asleep.

Jack came back with a tequila bottle. "No more whiskey! Sorry!" she stated playfully as she placed the bottle and the glasses on the table. She was stumbling on her feet and knocked over the glasses. Riddick only watched her. "And now," she told more to herself than to her drinking companion, "to the salt and lemon!" as if going to a war.

Only then did Riddick rise. "Are you sure you haven't had enough?" he asked with evident concern.

Jack looked at him with mocking disdain. "Don't be such a party-pooper, Riddick! Too late to play the daddy now!" she said and started to laugh.

Still quietly laughing she looked for a lemon she knew she had. Somewhere. _Hmm, lemon, lemon, where ever you are... _She laughed again.

Inwardly a little sober part of Jack knew she will regret all this in the morning. Regret having this good time with Riddick as if nothing ever happened. But most of Jack knew at the same time, that she just can't handle Riddick without a drop of encouragement. Not yet.

Most likely Riddick understood what Jack felt and decided to let it go. _After all, Jack is a grown-up; and I want to spend time with her. No matter what state she is in._

Finally, Jack came back with what she had been looking for, and took her seat again next to Riddick on the couch. Time passed. To Jack's astonishment the more she drank the more Riddick opened up to her. _Huh_. She would have thought it to be the other way around. Maybe Riddick thought that she wouldn't remember any of this in the morning? But in any case, Jack was happy. Riddick told her about his job; about things he had done before that and about his plans to start his own security company. The man just couldn't handle being bossed around.

Riddick also told Jack about how his record had been erased, so that now no one could ever prove he was Richard B. Riddick. He even wore dark brown contacts, so his shine job wouldn't raise too many questions. All this fascinated Jack very much.

"So, did I get this right that you have been on Leamont for 4 months by now?" Jack asked suspiciously. Secretly she was praying that she had been mistaken. Four months on the same planet and in the same city – and only now does he make his appearance!

"Yes."

_Huh,_ Jack thought. _Men! _"Why didn't you come sooner?" she asked. She just had to know…

Riddick looked at her. Looked long and his gaze felt heavy, like a 10-storey building on her shoulders. Again she felt like that stupid kid, whom Riddick had light-heartedly left with Imam. She cursed.

"Never mind. I don't really want to know," Jack said and instead took the salt to get ready for a new shot.

Riddick didn't want to replay. He did it anyway. "You have a good life here, Jack. I don't ever want to mess it up for you."

Jack smiled. She had to blink a few times to hold back the tears. Damn, she always turned into this cry-baby when she was drinking. "OK," was the only thing she said. It didn't mean he had been forgiven, they both knew better than that. But it could be a start. _A start of what - a grand love story? Ha ha ha!_

Riddick was satisfied. This was all he had dared to dream of. Too damn bad if Jack has forgotten all this by the time alcohol burns off. He just has to remind her… No way Riddick would let things fall back to where they had been before tonight. He looked up at Jack to tell her it's really late and that he should be going. But she had fallen asleep, still holding an empty tequila-shot in a loose grip.

She looked gorgeous. Riddick took his sweet time to observe her every feature. How her hair had gotten loose and was now like a shiny halo… How her cheeks were glowing and her innocent, but not a child-like face seemed to send shivers down Riddick's spine… Slowly, he got up and picked her up in his strong arms. Jack mumbled something and rested her head on his shoulder.

Riddick placed her carefully on her bed and pulled the blanket over her sleeping form. The scent on alcohol was strong, as could be expected, but Riddick could still make out the scent of content and happiness. He smiled and sat on the edge of her bed. Jack didn't wake up, but as she felt the bed slightly move, she turned to Riddick. Her hand was on his thigh and Jack slightly pulled him closer. Soon she was back in deep slumber.

* * *

The morning came. How unfortunate for Jack. The light hurt her eyes terribly and she grunted as she pulled the blanket over her head. After a while she had woken up entirely and muttered obscenities as she got up. _First – close the fucking curtains!_ she ordered herself. Her entire body felt stiff and her skin felt like a foreign element on her. She pulled off her clothes that she had slept in, and went to the bathroom. _Cold shower!_ _That might wake me_, she thought longingly.

After the shower she felt a lot better. It was close to lunch-time when she headed to her kitchen for a morning coffee. Still drying her long hair with the towel, and not bothering to cover the rest of herself with anything, she went to the living room. And screamed.

Riddick had been on the couch reading some book, when Jack walked in. Naked. Hastily she tried to cover herself with the rather tiny towel. But in these kind of embarrassing situations the Murphy law kicks in and you can't complete even the simplest of tasks. That means only that Riddick had a good view of what little Jack _really _looked like. Can't say he tried to look away or was not pleased with what he saw. Quite the opposite. _Hmmm… _

Jack was back in the safety of her bedroom behind a closed door only a second later. _What is he still doing here?_ She tried to clam down, but the humiliation was too much. She was trembling. _No way can I face him again! EVER! _Minutes passed and Jack didn't as much as move a muscle. As if that could change what had happened. _First – you get pissed drunk! And then – WALK AROUND HIM NAKED! Stupid, stupid, stupid! _

Riddick was confused. _Hadn't she heard me moving around when she woke up? Or smelled the coffee? Or simply thought for a second that she still might have a visitor?_ This made things complicated_. Again!_ Although Riddick was a normal heterosexual man and appreciated a sight of a beautiful naked woman any time of the day, he doubted a compliment would make Jack feel better. He could feel the waves of embarrassment even through the closed door. But maybe a little lie could do the trick?

"Hey, Jack! I didn't see anything! I was reading at the moment and you were almost back in your room by the time I looked up!" he shouted to her. _As if anyone could have not heard the scream!_ he thought dryly. _As if I could NOT sense you 100 yards away, or hear you drying yourself… _The door was closed and remained so.

A minute later Jack called back: "How much of that "anything" did you see?"

Riddick frowned. What should one say in these situations? _´I saw your ass and its perfect? ´I will remember those legs in my sex-dreams till the day I die? ´The memory of your tits will keep me stiff for hours?_

"You know, Jack, when I look at someone, I first look at their face. So – all I saw was your horrified face and a whole lot of messy hair. Honestly!" he said with what he hoped was a sincere voice. These dramas weren't his thing. _Why should she care if I saw her naked or not? She should be happy to make my life miserable by showing me all the good things that are out of my reach… And it's not like she has a reason to be shy and not show off what she's got. _

That calmed Jack down a little. The stress is on a word ´little! Half an hour later she walked out of her bedroom. This time with clothes on. She had held her face in ice-cold water to make the blush go away. She didn't want to risk her luck, and therefore never dared to look at Riddick.

On the outside Riddick looked blank. Inside he was grinning. _Women!_ He thought wryly.

"I stayed here last night," he told her.

"I can see that," Jack snapped at him. But it wouldn't be nice to start the day with a fight. "Don't you have to work or something?"

"It's Sunday, kid," Riddick answered.

"I'm not a kid!"

"Yeah, I saw that," he told her with laughter in his voice. She glared at him. "I mean that your messy hair really looked to be all grown up!" he explained innocently. _As if he possessed any of it!_

She glared at him again letting Riddick know she didn't buy any of his bullshit. "So… Do you want to go for a breakfast? I'm not much of a cook," Jack said.

"Can you handle food with your hangover?"

"Yes!"

"OK. As long as it's not a date," he joked after seeing her angry face. Joking Riddick was something new to Jack, but she guessed not only she had changed with the years. Might be fun exploring this new Riddick.

"Hah! A date? Who would want to date you?" she asked with more disdain than she really felt for the idea of dating Riddick. And she hated herself for being so weak!

"Oh, I don't know…" he teased. "Maybe that little – err – situation earlier wasn't such an accident after all," he said. "Maybe someone is trying to seduce me?" Riddick grinned as he saw Jack staring up at him, completely horrified and not believing her ears. To take it even further, he said: "But, I am sorry to inform you, that I'm not interested. You're not my type."

Jack was stunned beyond belief. She got over it fairly quick. With a devilish glint in her eyes, she asked: "So if I would try to _allure _you – push my naked body against yours and beg for you to…_fill me up_… - you'd ignore me? Could you really resist me, Mr. Inner Animal?" she asked while rubbing his biceps.

Riddick looked at her. He was enjoying this little game. He simply feared how far she could take it to be the winner. _And how much I'd like to lose_ that_ game…_

"I am a normal man, Jack. So if you're playing with the matches, you just might get burned, little girl." His voice was a low rumble, as if he could barely hold it back from turning into real thunderstorm.

Jack must have not understood it. "Pff!" was all she bothered to answer. _It's great to be a woman if it means holding such power over the entire male population_. "So – how ´bout that breakfast, oh macho god Riddick?" she asked. They walked out of the small apartment, both thinking they had one this battle.

* * *

It was well past lunch when Jack finally returned to her flat. Alone. Breakfast with Riddick had been surprisingly normal. And now Jack desperately needed some time and space to think about the recent events.

Never had she thought things could be like this. Like she and Riddick were old buddies catching up and… and being normal for once! Of course Riddick was still Riddick and had this aura of danger and violence with him, but… To say Jack was confused would be as if saying water is wet. She was beyond confused! How will she manage with NORMAL Riddick, what will she do with him! So she did the only thing she knew how to do for sure – started working.

Riddick on the other hand was happy. He had always hoped that he and Jack could be close again. And the way things were now – after only one day! – it looked promising. What could be closer than being friends with Jack? Riddick knew another option, but refused to let himself think about it. No way a woman like Jack could even consider him as a lover, yet alone something more. Not because of the age difference or because they had history together. But because Riddick knew Jack deserved someone much, much better than him. So why to fill his heart with dreams and hopes of what was never to come? And a new emotion found its way to creep into this big, strong man – _regret_.

* * *

Days passed and both Jack and Riddick kept themselves busy with work. Riddick had given Jack his number and docking coordinates, but she didn't feel like calling up on him. Jack thought it would make her look too eager. Riddick didn't contact her again because he wanted her to make the first move this time, so she could set the pace. But that doesn't mean that Riddick didn't keep his eye on Jack. Oh no. Let's just call it his watchdog personality. He hid in the shadows or in the crowds and watched as Jack went to or left from work, as she had lunch with her co-workers, how she shopped for food… In a week's time Riddick had a pretty good idea on just how Jack lived her life. _In the name of work_.

Somewhere deep inside Riddick felt relieved that Jack hadn't replaced her former fiancé Gregor with some new guy. Instinctively Riddick new it would somehow ruin…something. He decided to ask what had gone wrong between her and that motherfucker of a cocksucker. _That is if Jack ever wants to see me again_.

It was a Friday afternoon. Almost a week from the day Jack had found Big Evil waiting for her at her place. Every day since then she had pondered over and over again about what she should do from now on. At last, after taking a heavy breath, she dialed his number. Riddick answered it in a second.

"Hey, Riddick," Jack started. For a reason she couldn't understand, her heartbeat fastened.

"Jack," he replied as coolly as ever. "What's up?"

Glad that Riddick had asked it, Jack continued: "I was wondering if you'd want to get together sometime."

Riddick smiled. "Sure. Whenever you want." He didn't want to corner Jack and hoped this was something a normal person would have said. Acting to be normal was sometimes a real hazard, but for Jack's sake he was willing to give it a chance.

"Umm…" Jack thought. Somehow this wasn't how she had imagined this conversation to go. "How about at nine at the Bitter? It's a bar near my place where I like to hang… Or if you have other plans, whishes, anything…" she stuttered to a halt trying her best to be polite. Riddick's firm no cut her off.

"I'll see you there, Jack," he said and ended the call.

Jack didn't know whether to be happy or simply have a major nervous breakdown. _At least now it's done!_ This all seemed so new to her – never ever had she felt the butterflies for any guy. _And I was engaged!_ Concentrating on work was nearly impossible that afternoon. She was sure Riddick had never felt this way and if he'd learn of her silly feelings, he'd laugh right to her face. _Men!_ Jack thought sulkily.

* * *

Jack entered the bar ten minutes before nine. Riddick was already there. They greeted casually and Riddick led her to a table.

Riddick looked at her from a corner of his eye. _Has she applied extra make-up? And her hair looks different… And does she always wear clothes that bring her curves out that much? _When he caught on on what a hypocrite he was being, Riddick tried to concentrate on other things. He knew she was nervous, it was so clear for the whole world to see that he didn't even need his senses to confirm this. He guessed she just wasn't all that sure if she is doing the right thing by talking to an ex-convict. Riddick could understand that, although it hurt him. _Who would need him to come and mess up their safe little lives? _

"You look good, Jack," Riddick told her instead.

"Yeah? Thanks, I was in a mood."

Riddick nodded. _She is wearing a mask. Why?_ He ordered them drinks and paid for them.

"So do you. Look good, I mean," Jack told him. Riddick gave her a wide smile because her lie was so obvious. He was dressed in old black cargos and his usual black t-shirt. Nothing much. Jack in contrast wore tight black jeans and light green almost see-through blouse that made her eyes luminous. They both only laughed.

"By the way – I have to work tomorrow, which means I'm not going to drink too much tonight. This time. So don't worry," Jack said while taking a sip of her colorful cocktail and smiled wickedly.

"You work a lot then?" Riddick asked.

"I have a goal of what I want to archive. So I'm willing to give it all I've got," she stated simply. "After all, I'm soon going to be 23. Didn't you work hard at my age?"

Riddick had to think about it. "I didn't quite work. I more like survived."

Jack laughed out loud. "Oh, yeah. How could I forget that?"

Time passed and they chose to head over to Jack's place. No matter what Jack had said earlier, she was getting more and more drunk. It was just impossible to sit next to Riddick and watch him drain one glass after the other, while sipping her one and only little cocktail. Maybe that's why she had answered when Riddick asked her why it hadn't worked out between her and Gregor.

And she had told him. "I have always felt like there should be…someone stronger out there for me. Someone who is what I am deep inside, no matter how hard I try to cover it up. Someone who could save me from a total shithole rock against all odds."

He had thought about it. It struck something inside him. He knew exactly what she meant, because at unguarded moments he too had felt the same.

Jack opened the door. She had just finished telling Riddick some dirty joke and now he roared to laugh. Funny, that sounded like music for Jack's ears. This just felt so good, so right.

Jack plopped down on her red sofa. "Oh, my head is spinning," she said dreamily. "Luckily I'm with you." Riddick closed the door and asked why that is. "Because I am so not your type of course! Remember? You told me that…" she said. Then closed her eyes again and continued. "And that is good, because I tend to take advantage of many innocent young men when I am in my current state of mind." She spoke so seriously, but then started to giggle.

"Oh, really?" Riddick questioned playfully as he sat down on the couch too. "And how exactly do you do that?" he asked.

Jack watched him. Riddick looked so god-damned comfortable just sitting there, enjoying their little banter. She decided to make it a little harder for him. Suddenly she had this sexy look in her dreamy eyes. "Oh, I don't know," she said and her velvet-like voice mesmerized Riddick. "I kiss him and whisper how much he turns me on."

Riddick's inner animal raised its ugly head. Just how much had _he_ been drinking? "And what does he do?"

Jack kept eye contact with him and she smiled like a woman smiles only to the man she has chosen to conquer. "He touches me. Everywhere. His big strong hands pull me close. So I can feel just how much he needs me. He takes off all my clothes, kisses me all over. Makes me want him so bad I'd be screaming for mercy…" she told him while absent-mindedly letting her hands travel over the fabric of her blouse.

Riddick could feel how he was loosing control over this situation. Yet he couldn't bring himself to tear his eyes away from her. With her every word he had to have more of her, nothing else mattered.

Riddick leaned closer to her, so their faces were barely apart. "Like this?" he whispered and his lips softly touched hers as he spoke. He came even closer and kissed her. Jack's lips tasted of the rum and liqueur she had been drinking earlier. They felt so soft, so warm. Riddick kissed her again and again, deeper and deeper. In response she pushed herself closer to Riddick and folded her arms around him. "Yeah," she finally whispered back, completely out of breath. Her entire body was melting like wax as his hands found their way under her blouse. Jack sighed with pleasure.

They had been fooling around on the couch for quite some time. Jack was only in her panties and Riddick had lost his shirt. Sex was in the air and they both needed it so desperately. Riddick rose and pulled Jack up in his arms. He kept kissing her lips and neck as he led her towards the bedroom.

"Are you sure you want this, Jack?" he asked with the last clear thought. He was sure he would die, if Jack backs out now. But at the same time – it was _his little Jack_.

"Yes. Oh, I want you so much!" she said when they had reached their destination. She pulled down her panties. Riddick watched as the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, lay down on the bed. In two seconds he had opened his belt-buckle and pulled off his pants, underwear and socks. Jack opened her arms to embrace him.

He kissed her nipples and her body responded. Riddick was satisfied to hear her moan. Jack's hands wandered over his muscles. When she held his hard manliness in her palms, she whispered with surprise: "God, you're big!"

Last strain of control was lost and Riddick rammed himself in her.

* * *

Sun was rising. Jack slept peacefully in Riddick's arms. He was awake. Thinking.

_She had been a virgin. A virgin!

* * *

_

Jack opened her eyes. The morning light hurt her eyes. For a second time in one week's time she was having a hangover. _Oh, wild lifestyle is not that good the morning after._ Suddenly she became aware of her surroundings and the memories of last night's action came flooding back. _That's why my body feels so sore._ _Riddick!_

He wasn't there in the bed with her. Jack jumped up and wrapped herself in a sheet before storming off to the living room in search for him.

He wasn't there either.

Jack felt unexplainably lonely and forsaken. _Now I'm not only a stupid kid, but I'm a stupid fuck…_

_Screw you, Riddick! You left me again!

* * *

_

In the other side of the city, Riddick was working out in his ship's dojo. Best way to concentrate on the many things he needed to think about. _Like what to do with the Jack-situation. Like what an imbecile I have been._ That sort of things.

When he had looked Jack up, he had intended only to warm up old friendship and then to head forward somewhere. Never had he thought about seeing his little Jack screaming his name in the darkness underneath him when she climaxed. He never even thought about Jack having sex at all! With anybody!

_She wasn't having sex until last night, moron!_

And that was the other thing. Riddick considered himself a fairly experienced man who had had his share of the female companions. Although Slam and spaceflights slowed him down a little, he had quite many notches on his belt. Wink, wink. _But never a virgin._ Maybe the women a man like Riddick knew, were something else when they had been virgins. Maybe they were sane enough not to trust him that much? So there just had to be Jack, a virgin Jack, who didn't let him in on her little secret. Maybe she had known that Riddick doesn't want that kind of responsibility. There just had to be _his _Jack who had changed so much, yet stayed the same.

Riddick had an uncomfortable feeling in his chest. _There just has to be Jack in my life_.

* * *

Jack hadn't felt like going to work after her huge humiliation. She stayed in and tidied up. She was in the middle of dusting, when there was a knock on the door.

Jack went to open it, still wearing her ripped old jeans and a white top. Riddick stood in the hall, holding two paper bags with some café's emblems on them. Jack didn't say anything. She kept her face emotionless and looked directly at him with very, very cold eyes.

"I went to get us some breakfast. You said you aren't much of a cook," Riddick said. He sounded so out of his element to Jack. – Carefree! And happy!

"I woke up three hours ago," she informed him with a voice that could freeze the hell over.

"I got lost. New in the neighborhood," Riddick improvised seemingly never noticing her bad mood.

Jack sighed in surrender. _It's all a load of crap, but at least his back. _

"Come on in," she told to the big guy.

* * *


End file.
